Goodbye Summer
by dyoduru
Summary: Semua orang berharap tidak berpisah dengan orang yang disukai semenjak masa-masa sekolah, hal ini lah yang dialami seorang Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun dengan kisah cintanya yang tak tergapai. Chanbaek / BL / YAOI / slight Kaisoo


Goodbye Summer #1

**Author: **Dyoduru

**Rated : **T-een

**Length**: Chaptered

**Genre: **Romance, fluff, sedikit Angst

**Cast:** Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luna (fx), D.O, Kai, Krystal, Amber, etc.

**Disclaimer: **All This Chara isn't mine, but this story belongs to me!

**Warning: **Typo, Yaoi, BL, OOC (iya banget), Alur ngebut, Ga sesuai EYD.

**Summary: **Semua orang berharap tidak berpisah dengan orang yang disukai semenjak masa-masa sekolah, hal ini lah yang dialami seorang Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun dengan kisah cintanya yang tak tergapai #EAK

**A.N: **Halo '-')/ ini pertama kalinya aku nge-post ff buatan ku di exo fanfiction hehe, karena aku biasa di ffn -_-v semoga kalian suka ne~ ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu F(x) unnirs Goodbye Summer (LAGUNYA ENAK BANGET) ditambah pengalaman aku sendiri.. -_- tapi cast nya tetep baekyeol3 oke no basa basi lagi HAPPY READING

* * *

_London, 14 Agustus 2012 04:00 A.M_

Seorang namja manis tengah duduk menyenderkan punggungnya perlahan ke sofa. Tangannya memegang bingkai foto dengan foto dirinya dengan namja lain dengan wajah ceria.

Iris hitamnya berkilauan menatap benda persegi tersebut, ntah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Namja itu, Byun Baekhyun, menghela nafas lalu mendongak-kan kepalanya ke langit-langit kamarnya.

"Park Chanyeol... aku merindukan mu bodoh..." gumam Baekhyun pelan

...

_Seoul, 14 Agustus 2012 10:15 A.M_

"Hyung.."

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Ya! Chanyeol Hyung! Ini sudah jam 10 lebih 15 menit! Kau ada jam kuliah pukul 11:30 kan?!" Teriak D.O atau lebih akrabnya dipanggil Kyungsoo sembari mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol merupakan mahasiswa Seoul National University (SNU) yang termasuk Top 10 di Korea. Meski Kyungsoo setahun lebih muda dari Chanyeol, Otaknya mungkin bisa dibilang jenius karena bisa mengalahkan Orang yang lebih tua darinya. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol, atau si bodoh-tukang bangun kesiangan-moodbreaker-teman baik-penganggu-teman sekamar Kyungsoo ini selalu punya akal untuk melemahkan hati Kyungsoo yang dingin dan tegas.

"Sebentar lagi Kyungsoo-ah.. 5 menit lagi aku pasti akan bangun, sudah siapkan saja sarapan dan lain-lain apa itulah namanya" ujar Chanyeol dibalik pintu

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Diliriknya layar handphone dan matanya membulat.

BRAK!

"YA KYUNGSOO-AH! KUBILANG NANTI AKU BANGUN TIDAK MENDOBRAK PINTU KAMARKU JUGA BODOH!" teriak Chanyeol terlonjak kaget sampai-sampai jatuh dari kasurnya

"Hy..hyung! kau ingat sekarang tanggal berapa?!" potong Kyungsoo cepat tidak ingin mendengarkan bentakan Chanyeol yang menurutnya membuang waktu itu. Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo memperlihatkan layar handphone nya sampai Chanyeol juga membulatkan matanya.

"Hari ini akhirnya tiba juga ya..." ucap Chanyeol pelan kemudian berdiri meraih handuk dibalik pintu dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo menatap pintu kamar mandi tersebut kosong dan menghela nafas lagi lalu keluar kamar Hyung bodohnya itu.

"Apa orang itu ingat hari ini tanggal berapa..." batin Kyungsoo

...

"Yo! Siang Chanyeol Hyung! Dan... Kyungie" sapa seseorang berkulit sedikit gelap tapi tunggu, Namja itu tetap tampan dan manis. Oh Ayolah, jaman menilai orang dari kulitnya?

"Hm? Kai? Oh, Siang juga" balas Chanyeol menatap Kai tersenyum tipis

"Siang Kai... kumohon berhenti memanggilku Kyungie, itu menjijikan! Bagaimanapun aku ini tetap hyungmu kai!" dengus Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sangat kesal dipanggil 'Kyungie' oleh Kai teman kuliahnya dan Chanyeol. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo sangat kesal dengan Kai teman dari SMP nya begitu juga Chanyeol yang sebetulnya seniornya dulu di SMP sampai SMA.

"Ah? Begitukah? Kupikir kau senang kupanggil Kyungie, lagipula Luna pernah bilang kalo kamu lebih senang dipanggil 'Kyungie'" balas Kai santai. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kai, kau ingat hari ini hari apa?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Kai tersenyum atau ber-smirk ria lebih tepatnya membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau membuang muka ke lantai daripada melihat wajah Kai yang menurutnya menjijikan itu.

"Tentu saja! Hari yang indah bukan untuk kembali mengenang masa-masa kita di SMA dulu? Hahahaha! Jangan tersinggung, Krystal, Luna dan Amber pun sudah fix akan menemui kita hari ini jam 3 sore nanti di tempat seperti biasa. Aku tau ini bodoh tidak memberi tahu kalian berdua dahulu tentang ini, dan aku tau Chanyeol hyung mungkin malas melihat Luna-mu yang bawel itu" jawab kai panjang lebar

"MWO? LUNA YANG PENDEK ITU KAU AJAK? Astaga.. aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini Kai. Kau tau kan Luna itu sangat bawel dan bersuara dengan volume besar. Sungguh, telingaku bisa pecah mendengarnya. Sudah damai-damainya aku menikmati masa kuliah tanpa bocah pendek itu tapi.. ah sudahlah" Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang

"Tapi Chanyeol Hyung, bagaimana-pun itu Luna tetaplah adik mu" ujar Kyungsoo bijak lalu menepuk bahu Chanyeol yang sedikit lebih tinggi itu.

Kai mendengus melihat ChanSoo moment didepannya lalu merangkul leher mereka berdua dan menarik mereka pergi atau berjalan lebih tepatnya. -_-v

"Hei, Hei! Berhenti berlovey-dovey ria didepanku, Lebih baik kita ke Cafe sebentar. Aku ingin bertemu Eomma-ku dan minum ice blend" kata Kai sembari memperlihatkan gigi putihnya itu.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menatap Kai dengan wajah datar, sepertinya mereka sedikit tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Chanyeol yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Kai membungkuk karena lehernya ditahan oleh Kai sedangkan Kyungsoo yang lebih pendek dari Kai merasa tercekik oleh lengan kai.

"Oh Ayolah! Sudah lama aku tidak melakukan ini semenjak Chanyeol hyung lulus SMA! Aku janji saat di Cafe aku akan memberi kalian bonus ice blend gratis!" tambah Kai sedikit jengkel.

Chanyeol melepas lengan Kai dan gantian dia yang merangkul leher Kai. "Ide bagus Kai, tumben kau baik. Tadi pagi kau tidak kebentur sesuatu kan? Hahaha" ejek Chanyeol dengan wajah happy virus nya

"Hmm.. sepertinya tadi aku terbentur oleh wajah idiot mu dan aku bermimpi buruk kalo Kyungsoo bakal menjadi lebih pendek dariku" balas Kai lalu tertawa lepas membuat Chanyeol menoyor kepala Kai

"Kai, lebih baik kau bawa aku ke dapur sehingga aku bisa mengambil panci dan memukul wajah jelek mu dengan bokong panci itu" kata Kyungsoo pelan tapi dalam (?)

"Ah begitukah? Baiklah kalau kau melakukan itu aku akan..." ucapan Kai berhenti lalu membisikkan suatu kata ke telinga Kyungsoo.

"_menyebar foto-mu saat membuka celana..._"

GLEK

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya lalu tersenyum miris menatap Kai. "Ah..haha..ha.. tidak akan.. mana mungkin aku akan memukul wajah manis seorang Kai ini" ucap Kyungsoo gugup walaupun sebetulnya dia tidak ikhlas mengucapkannya.

"Ya, ya, ya! Lihat sekarang, apa ini yang disebut CLBK atau.. Cinta lama bersemi kembali? Haha! Mungkin kalian akan jadi couple terbaru minggu ini di Kampus. Kaisoo is real" Kata Chanyeol mengejek Kaisoo couple yang berlovey-dovey.

"ANDWAE!" teriak mereka berdua serempak lalu saling melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Hah.. Anak-anak zaman sekarang.." sindir Chanyeol lagi lalu melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Chanyeol hyung tidak berubah ya selalu mengucapkan kata itu" ucap Kai dengan wajah '-_-' disambut dengan anggukan dari Kyungsoo

...

"Afternoon " sapa seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas tersenyum kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang semulanya hanya menatap jendela langsung menoleh dan membalas sapaan pria tersebut dengan senyum tipis.

"Afternoon too Jack, ada apa ke perpustakaan? Apa Kris sudah datang?" tanya Baekhyun menutup buku yang baru saja ia baca.

Pria itu yang dipanggil Jack oleh Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Kris akan datang jam 8 malam nanti , diperkirakan di Canada pesawat yang ditumpangi mengalami delay" jawab Jack. Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya gelisah.

"Kalau begitu.. ada apa lagi? Berita selain kedatangan Kris? Oh yeah aku tidak menerima berita tentang telepon, surat atau e-mail apapun itulah yang intinya mengajak ku ke pesta mereka okay"

"Hahaha aku tau , aku tau, aku sudah hafal semua tingkah mu diluar kepala. Sebetulnya hari ini aku baru saja melihat kalender lalu aku melihat tanggal hari ini di lingkarkan oleh mu, apa ada yang spesial tentang hari ini?" tanya Jack sembari tertawa kecil.

Baekhyun membelakakkan matanya lalu menghela nafas kasar. "Bagaimana kau.. ah sudahlah, Tidak ada yang spesial kok, lagipula tanggal itu tidak berlaku di London. Hanya berlaku di-"

"Seoul, Korea. I know , i know" potong Jack lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Haahh... aku merindukan Seoul. Itu saja okay? Jangan beritahu father tentang ini. Mungkin jika aku memberi tahu nya tentang Seoul dia akan muak. Aku merindukan Mother, dia pasti akan mengerti.. sayangnya mereka berdua tugas ke Hawaii sih.." jelas Baekhyun sambil mempoutskan bibirnya dan menaruh kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Anyway, Apa menu makan siang hari ini Jack?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"Salmon panggang dengan saus cream kesukaan mu , minumnya milk tea dan pudding untuk dessert. Ada yang kau butuh kan lagi Sir?" jawab Jack beranjak menuju pintu.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nope, Kau memang butler terbaik Jack hahaha"

Jack tertawa kecil lalu membukakan pintu perpustakaan sampai Baekhyun keluar dan menutup kembali pintunya.

...

"Kenapa yang lain belum datang... ah lama sekali, AH! OIIIII SOOJUNG-AH, LUNAA, AMBER! DISINI!" teriak Kai melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke 3 yeoja yang tadi terlihat ling-lung mencari keberadaan 3 namja ini.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap Kai yang terlalu heboh itu bingung. Tapi seulas senyuman tipis terlukis di bibir mereka ketika ketiga yeoja itu berlari kecil menuju mereka.

"CHANYEOL OPPA! BOGOSHIPPOYO~" teriak Luna langsung memeluk Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang belum siap apa-apa nyaris terjungkal ke belakang.

"Hmm Luna.. apa kabar eomma dan appa?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha melepas pelukan adik satu-satunya dikeluarga Park.

"BAIK! SANGAT BAIK! Sungguh Oppa, aku tidak sabar! Akhirnya hari ini sampai juga!" jawab Luna cepat.

Krystal dan Amber menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah Luna. Sedangkan kaisoo... sibuk menggali tanah yang terdapat time capsule di dalamnya.

"Hmm? AH! SEMUANYA! KITA MENEMUKANNYA!" seru Kyungsoo saat cangkul mini milik kai menyentuh suatu benda.

Seketika Chanyeol, luna dan juga KrysBer langsung menghampiri Kaisoo dan jongkok melingkari lingakaran galian Time Capsule mereka.

"Teman-teman, Welcome to Seoul..August 14th 2009 04:15 p.m" ucap Chanyeol.

*p.s ChanKaiSoo kuliah tahun kedua*

"Aku, Jung Soojung. Hadir!" seru Krystal lalu tertawa kecil

"Amber Liu? Selalu hadir!"

"Park SunYoung, Park Luna, Hadir!"

"Do Kyungsoo disini!"

"Kai yang tampan hadir!"

"Park Chanyeol.. hadir" kata Chanyeol lalu mengulum senyumannya.

...

_Chungju High School – 20 Januari 2009 06:10 A.M_

"Annyeonghaseyo.. joneun Byun Baekhyun Imnida! Bangapta! Umm.. aku dari Jepang kurang fasih bahasa Korea, mohon pengertiannya. Lalu.. umm.. Mohon Bantuannya!" seru Baekhyun lalu membungkuk hormat ke semua murid kelas 10-B.

Baekhyun melihat ke semua wajah teman sekelas barunya, ntah disambut dengan baik atau tidak tapi apasalahnya menilai sedikit? Baginya, Byun Baekhyun, ada kemungkinan 60% di sambut baik oleh teman-teman barunya terutama perempuan dan 40% akan digossipkan oleh satu sekolah mungkin? Ntahlah, dia masuk saat awal pelajaran semester 2 jadi susah baginya untuk beradaptasi. Apalagi...

"Ok murid-murid! Sambutlah dengan baik teman baru kalian ini, Byun Baekhyun kau boleh duduk di kursi baris ke dua yang kosong.. dan tunggu, Apa Park Chanyeol terlambat lagi?!" tanya Lee Seonsaengnim

"Ne, Seonsaeng! Katanya, Chanyeol-ssi sepedanya rusak jadi jalan kaki" jawab salah satu seorang murid.

Lee Seonsaengnim menepuk keningnya pelan. "Baiklah, Byun Baekhyun-ssi silahkan duduk disitu dulu ya, mungkin teman sebangkumu agak terlambat tapi suruh dia jadi tutor sekolahmu ne?"

Baekhyun mengulum senyumannya lalu mengangguk sebagai balasan dan segera duduk ketempat yang disuruh Lee Seonsaengnim tadi.

*Skip time*

BRAK!

"ANNYEOOOONGGGG SORI GUYS AKU TERLAMBAT HAHAHA!"seru pria berkacamata bingkai besar dan tinggi itu setelah membanting pintu kelasnya. Sontak seluruh murid langsung menengok ke asal suara itu termasuk Baekhyun, Mungkin bagi semua murid itu hal biasa tapi tidak bagi baekhyun. Sekali lagi.. T-I-D-A-K.

Namja itu berlari kecil menuju kursinya. Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Eoh? kau.. nugu? Kenapa disini?" tanya namja itu

"Ah..A-anu..aku.. umm.. Byun Baekhyun imnida! Aku anak baru pindahan Jepang!" jawab Baekhyun cepat lalu menepuk kepalanya.

"_ah..bodoh kau byunbaek! Bodoh bodoh!"_ batin Baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun menaruh tangannya ke meja lalu berusaha tersenyum ke namja itu. "Bangapta Byun Baek, Park Chanyeol imnida" timpal Chanyeol mengambil jemari baekhyun seolah-olah menjabatnya. Baekhyun memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya lalu tertawa "Mohon bantuannya, Park Chanyeol!"

...

_20/01/09 14:30 p.m_

_To: ByunBaek_

_Ya! ByunBaek! Eodiga? Aku lumutan di pintu gerbang utama!_

_20/01/09 14:33 p.m_

_To: unknown number_

_Mwo? Nuguseyo?_

_20/01/09 14:34 p.m_

_To: ByunBaek_

_Ya, teman sebangku ku yang pendek. Barusan tadi kita kenalan dan pergi ke kantin bersama kau sudah melupakanku? Aish kejamnya ;p_

_20/01/09 14:36 p.m_

_To: Park Chanyeol 10-B_

_Ooh, , kenapa kau menungguiku? Aku tidak memintamu bukan...?_

_20/01/09 14:37 p.m_

_To: ByunBaek si pikun_

_Cepat datang ke pintu gerbang utama atau aku bunuh diri_

_20/01/09 14:40 p.m_

_To: Park Chanyeol 10-B_

_Ish iya-iya ini aku lagi otw, aku tidak peduli kau bunuh diri tiang! _

_p.s darimana kau dapat no hpku? _

_20/01/09 14.41 p.m_

_To: ByunBaek si pikun_

_Serius? Nanti kau merindukanku lagi.. :p_

_p.s itu tidak penting, aku minta ke supirmu_

"MWORAGO? ISH...Park Chanyeol.. maumu apaaa!" teriak Baekhyun kesal sampai menghentakan kakinya ke tanah. Sampai hp nya ia banting tapi langsung ia pungut lagi saat itu juga.

Pip!pip!

_20/01/09 14.45 p.m_

_From: Park Chanyeol 10-B_

_Bocah manis mendongaklah pendek_

"Eoh?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung lalu mendongak. Terlihat Chanyeol berdiri 1 meter didepannya menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun. Tidak ada angin maupun hujan, Baekhyun larut terbawa ke dalam tatapan mata Chanyeol begitu juga sebaliknya.

Grep.

"kajja..Baekhyunie" ucap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja sudah mengenggam tangan Baekhyun tanpa menoleh ke wajah nya.

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

...

_London, 14 Agustus 2013 12:10 P.M_

Baekhyun menatap kosong kertas didepan meja belajarnya. Pikirannya terbawa ke masa-masa ia dulu bersama Chanyeol.

_Dear Park Chanyeol,_

_Aku minta maaf. Kita berjanji satu sama lain agar tidak saling menyukai. Tapi aku ingkar janji, apa kau akan marah? Park Chanyeol, waktu ku di Seoul hanya sedikit. Tanggal 13 Agustus aku akan pindah ke London dan menetap disana.. Jika kau marah padaku, apa kau akan melupakanku? Apa kau akan merindukan ku? _

_Ini gila tapi aku harus menerima kenyataan. Aku menyukai seorang Park Chanyeol yang tinggi dan hobi memakai kacama dan suka memanggil ku Baekhyunnie._

_Jika kau benar-benar marah padaku.. apa persahabatan kita akan hancur? Aku ingin kita bisa lebih dari teman.. tapi hatiku tidak kuat menahan perasaan cinta ini._

_Park Chanyeol aku mencintaimu. Sekarang aku lebih jujur mengatakan ini, mungkin sekarang kau sudah benci padaku. Aku Ingat dimana kau marah tidak ingin melihat aku menangis.. tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya saat kelulusan.. aku takut berpisah denganmu Park Chanyeol.._

_ . _

_Byun Baekhyun_

"Bohong" ucap Baekhyun sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Baekhyun kau bodoh.. Pengecut"

"Park Chanyeol, apa persahabatan tidak bisa menjadi cinta?"

...

_Seoul, 14 Agustus 2013 17.55 P.M_

"Oppa.. apa kau serius tentang ini?" tanya Luna pelan, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ntahlah Park Chanyeol tapi aku merasa aneh jika kita melakukan ini-"

"Apalagi aku tidak bekerja" ucap Kai memotong perkataan Amber

"YA! KAI! Kau memotong perkataanku!" seru Amber lalu menendang bokong Kai

"Aku hanya berharap 'Dia' bisa mengerti perasaanku lewat ini" ujar Chanyeol menunjuk selembar kertas.

"Apa hubungan Summer dengan 'Dia'?" tanya Krystal

"Dia... "

_The friend label is a label that i got to hate_

_The feelings i've hidden still remain as a painful secret memory_

**TBC**

EAAKK Endingnya jelek banget sumpah -_- aku gatau bisa 2000+ nulis ff ini.. Semoga kalian suka ne! Komentar boleh ya ya ya c: maaf bagi yang kurang puas sama ff ini soalnya aku sengaja bikin alur agak ngebut dan maaf juga aku gatau perbedaan waktu di Inggris sama Korea, kata mamaku 6jam (Inggris-?) jadi ngikutin aja gitu deh ._. Ohiya semoga kalian juga ngerti pas bagian baekyeol sms-an itu ya hehe xD mungkin segini aja dulu. Thanks for Reading ^^ c u in next chapter


End file.
